


Frankie, You're So Needy

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Gay like me, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Riding, Smut, These tags are gay, Top Gerard Way, lots of gay stuff, oh boy this is all gay, ok read on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is awakened in the night, oooh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie, You're So Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm a roleplayer so... I'm used to writing replies and having another person send me something back so this is like a whole new reality. Bear with me tho homies.  
> Also; constructive criticism is very welcome!

It was late. Frank was supposed to be sleeping, he knew that, but dreams and boners don't give a fuck about a sleep schedule. 

He tried to get back to sleep. He tried to just ignore it because he wasn't allowed to do anything about it and he didn't want to wake his Gerard up because he got a boner over a very... vivid dream. 

He spent about 20 minutes just laying there, lying his head on a sleeping Gerard's arm and whining, and squirming. He was just so hard. It hurt, and he needed something. There was no way he was going to betray Gerard and touch himself though.. 

After a little bit more squirming, Frank finally did something about it. He slowly, carefully as to not wake Gerard up yet, pushed himself into a sitting position. He pushed the blankets off of Gerard, then tossed a leg over his waist, pulling himself up and sitting on Gerard's hips. 

He placed his hands on Gerard's chest and gently, as if he was scared, rolled his boxer-clad hips and lightly shook him.

Gerard's breath hitched immediately, and his eyebrows furrowed at the sensation. He grunted though, and continued sleeping which made Frank pout.

"Gerard.." he whined out, rolling his hips harder, shaking him with more determination. He needed Gerard up. He needed him to touch him. The friction he was getting from the slight rutting wasn't enough. 

Thank god Gerard was a light sleeper, and soon Frank recognized the familar touch of Gerard's hands on his waist. Gerard rubbed his hips gently, still very tired, and nearly asleep, and quirked an eyebrow. 

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep. "It hurts. I need you," Frank said, grinding his hips against Gerard's, who groaned, to show him how badly he needed it. 

Gerard laughed at that and pushed his hips up against Frank's, his hands tightening on Frank's waist. "What do you want? Y'want me to blow you? Maybe jerk you off?" and Frank shook his head which was surprising because Frank never turned down a blowjob. 

"Can I- Can I ride you? Please?" Frank whined and who was Gerard to deny him? 

Gerard pushed himself up into a sitting position and gently pushed Frank off of him, then slid his sweatpants off. Who wears underwear with sweatpants anyway? He took his shirt off then took Frank's off, who took his own boxers off.

Gerard reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the condom and lube and handed it to Frank, saying "Put it on me, Frankie," and Frank complied.

After getting the condom on Gerard's cock and spreading the lube on him, Frank hovered above him while Gerard just smirked. He loved seeing his baby needy. Needy for him. Needy for his cock. "C'mon, Frankie. I wanna see you ride me," and so Frank did as he was told. He reached behind him and lined up Gerard's cock with his entrance and, slowly, he sunk down, a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure coming from him while Gerard sunk his nails into the hips of his tight little boy.

Gerard was big. It wasn't even an exaggeration. He was seven inches and he was really thick and goddammit, Frank was a size queen. 

After adjusting to Gerard, he slowly lifted his hips up, the drag of Gerard's cock making them both moan out. It felt amazing for Frank. He'd needed it so badly and it was Gerard's fault anyway for slipping his hand down his pants in a movie theater in his dream. 

Frank slammed himself back down, loud moaning spilling past his lips while Gerard gasped. Gerard needed more, though. Frank slowly lifting his hips then slamming back down wasn't enough. So he grunted, pushed his hands behind Frank and grabbed his ass tightly causing Frank to whine out.

"Fuck, c'mon," Gerard grunted out, lifting his Frankie up and pulling him back down, creating a slow rhthym. Frank got the idea of what Gerard wanted and placed his hands on Gerard's shoulders, spreading his legs wider, then moving his hips faster, and Gerard smirked, muttering out a soft "fuck yeah."

As the pleasure increased, so did the slick burn that Frank loved, and so his quick moving hips began bouncing, wet lips parted while he let out moans that would make the devil blush, and that was when Gerard lost his cool. He fucking loved seeing Frank bouncing on his cock, and he loved hearing his moans and fuck, he loved feeling Frank's tight little body around him. 

Gerard lifted his hips up when Frank was coming down quickly, causing Frank's bouncing to speed up. It felt so good, for the both of them, but Frank's legs were cramping. His body was tired and his legs weren't ready for middle of the night activities and it showed.

"Gerard.. Legs.. They-" Gerard caught on quickly, pulling out of Frank and pushing him backwards. Frank was in his back then, his head slightly hanging off of the side of the bed, and Gerard just pushed his legs up, up so they were pressed against Frank's chest, and slammed back in.

Frank's fingers tightened around the material of the sheets and his back arched, his face contorting back up in pleasure. Gerard thrusted quick and hard inside of Frank, his eyes spying Frank's exposed neck.

Gerard leaned down and shoved his hand in Frank's dark hair, his fingers tightening around the strands, and pressed his face against Frank's neck. He pressed a kiss to Frank's collarbone, then his neck, then bit down harshly where Frank's neck met his shoulder, causing Frank to yelp.

He was close, he was so close. Gerard was thrusting so quick and so fucking good and he was pulling on his hair and biting him and he was losing it. He was so close. He just- He just needed- And oh fuck. Gerard reangled his hips just a little bit and hit that spot inside of Frank and he shouted. Gerard sped his thrusts up, continuously hitting that spot, and Frank could feel his orgasm coming. 

Gerard could too. Frank was tightening around him and his moans were getting higher, and higher and Gerard pulled his face back from the dark mark he'd been working on and whispered hoarsely in Frank's ear, wrapping his hand around his cock, "C'mon, Frankie. C'mon. Come for me, baby." Frank lost it then after two more thrusts and Gerard's hand stroking him, his head slamming back as he moaned his release and came all over his stomach and Gerard's hand. 

Gerard felt Frank tightening around him and that sent him over the edge, his hips stuttering inside of Frank then finally, he came inside of the condom. 

Frank and Gerard just laid for a moment, panting and even giggling a little bit before Gerard pulled out, tied the condom and threw it away, and cleaned Frank up. He laid back down on the bed and pulled Frank into his arms, a soft giggle coming from him.

"You're so needy," Gerard said fondly, stroking his Frankie's hair.

"I know," Frank said, his eyes closing as he took deep breaths.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Frank muttered. Gerard kissed Frank's forehead then closed his eyes, pulling Frank closer to him. Soon, the smaller boy drifted off into sleep and Gerard did too.


End file.
